


Guerre, chevalerie et amour

by Tallimie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallimie/pseuds/Tallimie
Summary: Ingrid est blessée et capturée par l'Empire pendant la bataille à Arianrhod. Dans les mains de l'ennemis, elle doit faire face aux fantômes du passé et ses propres décisions.





	1. Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! Ce travail a été écrit à la hâte pour une amie et je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de me réviser autre que le minimum nécessaire. Je ne me considère pas écrivaine du tout et je ne peux pas garantir de maj régulière. Toutes critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

Tout était noir, sombre et douleur. Ingrid était couchée sur… quelque chose de doux, mais tout faisait mal. Son côté gauche, plus que tout. Sa respiration était difficile et sa gorge asséchée, ses lèvres gercées et désagréables. Un sentiment de panique grandissant dans son cœur, il faisait toujours noir. Elle tenta d’ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières étaient lourdes et refusaient de s’ouvrir. La panique grandit encore un peu. Irrationnelle, incontrôlable. Sa respiration s’accélérait et la douleur augmentait. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu’elle tentait de se débattre. Des images de combats, de sang, des cris de douleurs et de morts la submergeaient derrière ses paupières fermées et qui refusaient toujours de s’ouvrir.

Puis soudainement une voix se fit entendre dans le tumulte de souvenir confus qui se mêlaient les uns aux autres. La voix était douce, familière et lointaine.

« Doucement, doucement Ingrid, tout va bien. Calme-toi, » disait la douce voix. Apaisante, forçant les images de violence à se calmer et imposant le repos à l’esprit confus de la chevalière. Elle lui rappelait une autre époque, plus heureuse, plus douce. Des moments paisibles, des odeurs de thé et de pâtisseries fraîches. Sa respiration se calma aussi, apaisant légèrement ses douleurs. « Oui, voilà. Il ne faudrait pas que tu empires tes blessures, tout va bien, respire doucement. »

Comme le calme s’imposait lentement à son corps et son esprit, Ingrid retrouvait le contrôle de ses membres et ses yeux qui s’ouvrirent avec difficulté. Elle dut battre à plusieurs reprises de ses paupières pour s’habituer à la lumière environnante. Son regard se posa d’abord sur un toit de tissus. Le soleil semblait haut dans le ciel, car sa lumière perçait même à travers le matériel qui semblait plutôt épais. Autour d’elle, elle entendait des gémissements, dans l’air, l’odeur de sueurs et de sang subsistaient tournant la tête vers un côté, elle vit de multiples lits de camps posée dans ce qui semblait être une très grande tente. Sur chaque lit reposait un homme ou une femme couvert de bandages, avec des béquilles près de son lit et d’autres hommes et femmes qui se promenaient prodiguant des soins aux blessés.

Une infirmerie.

Ses derniers souvenir lui revinrent soudainement, avec violence et douleur.

* * *

_Le ciel était clair, aucun nuage pour offrir une quelconque couverture à elle et son escadron de chevalière-pégase. Au loin, elle voyait la poussière relevée par l’armée de l’Empire qui s’approchait beaucoup plus rapidement que prévue. Ingrid prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. Les informations reçues disaient que l’Empire attaquerait la capital directement, mais à la dernière minute cette dernière semblait avoir tourné pour se diriger vers la Forteresse d’Arianrhod. Ingrid avait pu venir ici avec son escadron pour la simple raison que le voyage à pégase était beaucoup plus rapide et que Dimitri l’avait déployée pour gérer un groupe de bandit particulièrement violent à mi-chemin entre Firdiad et Arianrhod. Elle savait ses troupes prêtes à combattre pour le Royaume, mais elle savait aussi que le premier voyage, l’affrontement contre les bandits et ensuite le vol de nuit pour arriver à temps les avaient tous épuisées. Son pégase, toujours fort et fidèle, refusait de montrer de signe d’épuisement, même si sa cavalière savait qu’il devait être sur ses dernières réserves d’énergie. Elle lui gratta l’encolure avec affection._

_« Je sais, une dernière bataille et on pourra se reposer, mon vieil ami. » Son partenaire de toujours, celui qui lui avait si souvent sauvé la vie._

_Puis, un hennissement soudain de sa part et un virage soudain faillit envoyer sa cavalière hors de la selle, mais Ingrid commençait à avoir beaucoup d’expérience et la manœuvre venait de lui éviter une flèche meurtrière. Tout son escadron ne fut pas aussi chanceux. Elle entendit, plutôt que vit, les corps tombés et atterrir au sol dans un son écœurant._

_Immédiatement, elle lança l’alarme._

_Comment pouvait-il déjà être sous attaque… Elle regarda les buissons autour, d’où les flèches étaient venues. Ses yeux tombèrent, bien dissimulé dans les buissons et hautes herbes, le visage de Bernadetta et… Ashe. Ingrid comprit tout de suite, plutôt que d’attaquer avec toute son armée, Edelgard avait envoyé une troupe de choc ouvrir le chemin en premier._

_Les Aigles Noirs. Le nom de leur ancienne maison, lorsque Garreg Mach était encore un simple monastère et une simple académie, pas un poste militaire pour l’Empire. Maintenant, il causait la peur dans le cœur des soldats et de l’amertume dans celui de leurs anciens compagnons de classe._

_Son alarme avait été lancé et derrière elle, elle entendait les soldats sur les remparts s’activer. La voix de Rodrigue criant les ordres._

_« En avant, trouvé les archers et- » À peine avait-elle eu le temps de donner des ordres à ses troupes qu’une explosion se fit entendre derrière elle. Ingrid tourna la tête pour voir la porte de la forteresse imprenable déjà brisée et fumante, au sol, tout aussi bien dissimulés que les archers, des mages s’étaient faufilés jusqu’à la porte et l’avait fait exploser grâce à de puissantes magies. Au loin, sous le couvert d’arbre du boisée, le tonnerre de chevaux martelant le sol se rapprochait, à la tête, premier sorti du couvert des bois se trouvait Ferdinand, sur son destrier massif, dans une armure toute aussi massive._

_Une nouvelle volée de flèche à esquiver de justesse. Ingrid cria finalement ses ordres et fonça vers les cavaliers, évitant les flèches de l’avant-garde d’archer. Le combat fut brutal, mais Ingrid ne put tout voir, alors qu’elle tentait de briser la charge de la cavalerie, son escadron la suivant de près, un sort de vent, Excalibur, fut lancée vers elle à la dernière minute. Elle ne put l’éviter totalement. Les deux plus grands ennemis d’un chevalier-pégase étaient les flèches et les sorts de vent. Les premières parce qu’elles pouvaient les atteindre dans le ciel, les seconds parce qu’ils voulaient aller encore plus et les courants d’air déstabilisaient les montures._

_C’est ce qui fut sa perte. Bien que ne prenant que légèrement le coup du sort, le tumulte d’air qui suivait déstabilisa son pégase, l’envoyant précipitamment vers le sol. Le choc fut brutal, la douleur aveuglante, Ingrid entendu le craquement dans son épaule. Sur elle se trouvait son propre destrier ailé qui criait sa douleur et se débattait, écrasant sa cage thoracique. Après cinq années de combat, cinq années à survivre, sa fin venait si rapidement? Peut-être était-ce une fin digne d’elle. Comme sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile, un léger flash de la personne l’ayant attaquée apparu dans son esprit. Annette… Si Ashe et Annette était là… Est-ce qu’elle aussi pouvait être là? Une partie d’Ingrid souhaitait la revoir avant la fin, une autre le redoutait._

_Sa respiration se fit sifflante tandis que son pégase tentait encore de se relever, puis tout devint noir._

* * *

  
Elle… Ingrid n’était pas morte, comment c’était possible, elle l’ignorait. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme pris une profonde inspiration avant de tourner sa tête de l’autre côté et ses yeux tombèrent sur elle.

Ses cheveux couleur du blé sous le soleil d’été étaient plus courts qu’à l’époque, autrement, rien d’autre n’avait changé. Ses yeux bleus comme l’océan, doux, compassionnés, attentifs, son sourire, petit et léger, ses traits délicats desquels émanaient une gentillesse sans limite, mais qui cachaient aussi une franchise et honnêteté parfois blessante. Le souffle d’Ingrid se prit dans sa gorge, incapable de parler ou même de penser face à cette apparition d’une autre vie.

La femme devant elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, le regard questionneur. Avant de finalement parler de nouveau.

« Eh bien, quand on m’a dit que tu commençais à t’agiter, je me suis dit que tu allais te réveiller, mais… Est-ce que tout va bien? Le coup à ta tête ne devrait pas avoir de conséquences graves normalement. » Une touche d’inquiétude se liait à sa voix, une voix mélodieuse aux oreilles de Ingrid. « Eh bien, commençons par le début, n’est-ce pas alors? Peux-tu me dire qu’elle est ton nom? »

Laissant enfin partir le souffle qui s’était coincé dans sa gorge, Ingrid reprit son air avant de finalement parler.

« Mercedes? » dit-elle, complètement incrédule.

Un petit rire léger, flottant dans l’air avant de s’évaporer dans le firmament, retentit avant que son interlocutrice reprenne la parole. « Mais non, c’est mon prénom. Je te demande le tien. »

Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises en tentant d’analyser les dernières paroles, Ingrid rougit soudainement, levant les yeux au plafond de tissus, gênée.

« Ingrid brandl Galatea. » finit-elle par répondre, toujours gênée.

« Bien, je suis heureuse que tu te rappelles de moi, Ingrid. » Les paroles étaient douces comme de la soie et quand Mercedes prononça le nom d’Ingrid se fut sur un ton plus bas, plus intime et plus triste.

« Où suis-je? » finit par demander la blessée à sa soignante, du mois elle semblait l’être. Mercedes avait toujours été douée pour s’occuper des autres et son talent naturel en magie blanche ne faisait qu’améliorer ses capacités.

« Dans un poste de médical, tu as été retrouvée en mauvais état après la bataille, mais toujours en vie. Nous avons prodigué tous les soins nécessaires pour te sauver. »

« Après la bataille… » Ingrid laissa ses pensées retourner à ses derniers instants de conscience. Elle pensait qu’elle était morte… Retrouvée après la bataille… Ashe, Annette… « Cela veut dire que… Je suis dans un camp de l’Empire? » dit-elle finalement, avec un peu d’effroi dans la voix. Ils avaient perdu ou…?

« Oui… » la voix de Mercedes semblait désolée, attirant le regard émeraude de la chevalière vers la soigneuse. Mercedes semblait petite sur sa chaise, elle tenait ses mains ensemble sur ses jambes, jointes l’une sur l’autre, serrée, son regard était tourné vers le sol et elle n’osait pas lever les yeux. Il y avait tant de non-dit entre elles depuis le début de la guerre.

« Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir laissé mourir? »

La voix qui lui répondit était beaucoup autoritaire et complètement différente de celle de Mercedes. Plus grave, elle ne laissait pas place au questionnement.

« Parce que malgré toutes les rumeurs que l’Empire ne fait pas de prisonniers, voir que nous mangeons les restes des vaincus sur le champ de bataille, nous ne voulons pas de morts inutiles. Mon chemin est peut-être saturé de sang, mais si une vie peut être sauvée, elle le sera. »

Ingrid leva les yeux vers l’origine de la voix et tomba sur un visage qu’elle n’aura pas cru revoir autre qu’au champ de bataille final. Les yeux lavande, l’air royal, la couronne imposante retenant les cheveux couleur de cendre, le large manteau et robe royal pourpre, Edelgard, malgré sa stature menue, était imposante et digne de son rang.

« De plus, » continua-t-elle, « Tu as été une bonne amie, à une époque Ingrid brandl Galatea. Je n’aurais pas voulu que rencontre ta fin sur un champ de bataille miséreux. » Ses dernières paroles étaient plus douces, bien que toujours autoritaire.

Ingrid savait qu’Edelgard n’était pas méchante ou cruelle, elle l’avait su il y a un peu plus de cinq ans quand elle avait rejoint sa Maison des Aigles Noirs à l’Académie pour apprendre sous la tutelle de Byleth. Hanneman n’était pas un mauvais professeur, mais le type d’enseignement que donnait la professeure des Aigles Noirs correspondaient beaucoup à ses aspirations de chevaliers. Quand la guerre avait éclaté, Ingrid n’avait toutefois pas pu se décider à tout abandonner pour se battre contre son royaume. Elle était une citoyenne de Faerghus, elle voulait servir son Roi en tant que chevalier, c’était ce qu’elle avait désiré depuis enfant. Ingrid n’avait pas pu se résoudre à trahir Dimitri.

Ashe, Annette et Mercedes étaient tous restés auprès de la nouvelle Impératrice, pour leur propre raison. Même Félix l’avait rejoint, clamant haut et fort qu’il forgerait son propre chemin et deviendrait plus fort auprès d’Edelgard que du prince bestial, alors qu’elle et Sylvain restait auprès de Dimitri. La douleur des séparations était toujours vive, même cinq années après.

« Évidemment, » continua la voix d’Edelgard, « tu es prisonnière de l’Empire maintenant. Tu seras traitée avec tous les soins dont tu auras besoin et donnée gîte et nourriture, mais il te sera impossible de retourner combattre auprès de ton Roi. Nous ne sauvons pas une vie pour l’achever ensuite. Repose-toi bien, Ingrid brandl Galatea. »

Sur ces paroles, l’Impératrice continua son chemin, allant voir d’autres patients et prenant des nouvelles des soignants. Plus loin, Ingrid pouvait apercevoir Manuela venir à la rencontre d’Edelgard, probablement pour lui donner un rapport quelconque.

Dans son estomac, la chevalière sentait un poids, froid et lourd, comme une lourde boule de glace. Ses yeux retournèrent vers Mercedes, l’observant sans dire mot. Cette dernière s’était levée et avait saluée l’Impératrice à son apparition s’inclinant respectueusement. Maintenant, elle était toujours debout, le regard triste.

« Je suis désolé Ingrid… » dit-elle faiblement, son sourire était disparu et il y avait du regret, de la tristesse et de l’empathie dans sa voix. Il y a cinq ans, avant tout ce capharnaüm, Ingrid aurait osé dire que Mercedes était la personne qui la connaissait le plus. Elles s’étaient rapprochées et avaient bâti leur relation d’abord autour de leur situation commune de noblesse et de mariage forcé… Puis simplement parce qu’elles le voulaient, les thés toujours plus fréquents, les secrets et pensées qu’elles n’osaient dire à personne d’autres étaient échangées dans l’intimité de la chambre de Mercedes. Mercedes l’avait même suivi quand elle avait rejoint les Aigles Noirs, sans jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi. Apparemment, le style d’enseignement de Byleth lui convenait mieux.

Aujourd’hui, elle ne pouvait plus dire que Mercedes la connaissait, mais elle connaissant celle qu’Ingrid était il y a cinq ans et elle pouvait deviner que ces excuses venaient de ces connaissances. Elle pouvait probablement imaginer à quel point les paroles d’Edelgard l’affectait, parce qu’au fond, Ingrid n’avait pas tant changé, si ce n’est ses rêves et ses notions de chevalerie avait été durement écrasé par la réalité de la guerre.

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute. » Non, c’était la guerre, évidemment, chacun prenait ses décisions et en vivait les conséquences. Mercedes se tourna va Ingrid un très léger sourire sur ses lèvres, faible comme s’il allait s’effacer à n’importe quel moment. Tournant les yeux, incapable de regarder cette femme qui hantait ses souvenirs plus longtemps, Ingrid se concentra sur sa situation présente. « Quels sont les dommages? »

Elle parlait de son corps, la douleur élançait toujours à travers tout son être et elle n’osait pas bouger que sa tête, sentant les élancements douloureux à chaque respiration. Mercedes sembla revenir à la réalité aussi.

« Tu es plutôt chanceuse. L’attaque qui t’a fait tomber au sol ne t’as pas percutée à trop haute altitude ou trop fortement. Ton épaule droite est cassée, ainsi que ton bras. Manuela a fait de son mieux pour tout replacer, il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles avec un peu plus de chance. » Ingrid acquiesça de la tête, sans la regarder. « Tu as aussi de multiples ecchymoses plus ou moins graves, le guérisseur qui t’a trouvé a eu le réflexe de guérir rapidement les blessures laissé par ta monture, autrement tu serais probablement morte d’hémorragie interne. Ta monture par exemple fut abattu. Ses blessures étaient trop graves, ailes et jambes cassées… »

Mercedes se tut, laissant la réalité de ses paroles s’insinuer chez Ingrid.

Cette dernière déglutit avec difficulté. Cette guerre lui prendrait dont tout. Son pays, ses amis, sa monture. Il ne lui resterait plus rien à la fin. Le poids dans son estomac se fit plus lourd et la chevalière pouvait sentir les larmes lui brûler les yeux, mais il était hors de question qu’elle les laisse couler. Pas ici.

« J’aimerais me reposer. » Sa voix était plate, sans émotion malgré le tumulte qu’Ingrid ressentait à l’intérieur.

Mercedes sembla sursauter à côté d’elle. « Oh oui, bien sûr. Bois ceci, cette concoction apaisera ta douleur et t’aidera à dormir. »

La soignante approcha un verre d’Ingrid, le tenant pour elle. Les yeux d’Ingrid regardèrent la tasse, incertain, avant que finalement, elle n’ouvre la bouche pour accepter le liquide offert. Elle s’attendait au goût amer typique de telle médicine, mais le goût était plutôt sucré, pas agréable, mais beaucoup plus tolérable. En fait, il lui rappelait les pâtisseries de Mercedes. Lorsque le liquide fut avalé, Mercedes déposa la tasse sur une plateau et se leva, prête à partir, mais elle jeta un dernier regard à la femme étendue qui refusait de la regarder.

« Je suis heureuse que tu aies survécu ces dernières années. » dit-elle doucement, chuchotant comme une confession interdite. « Et… » la soignante secoua la tête, laissant tombée ses dernières paroles avant de repartir.

Ingrid resta seule, le cœur lourd d’amertume, de regret et de tristesse, avant que finalement, la noirceur vienne la chercher de nouveau et l’emporte dans un sommeil sans rêves grâce au médicament.


	2. Réalité amère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid n'a jamais su restée en place et après avoir été confiné dans un lit, ressent le besoin de bouger, malgré ses blessures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas précisé dans le premier chapitre, mais je joue en anglais, alors j'ignore le nom de certains endroits en français ou les appellations française de certaines choses typiques à Fire Emblem, je traduis du mieux que je peux avec ce que je pense est la meilleure traduction.

Encore une belle journée à l’extérieur, bien qu’Ingrid pût sentir la fraîcheur matinale typique de Faerghus. Elle était assise dans sa couche de fortune, avec l’interdiction de se lever. Simplement se redresser dans le lit demandait l’effort de deux soignantes ou l’un des soignants les plus bâtis. Son corps était recouvert d’ecchymose violacée de différentes teintes. Son bras droit était tenu dans une attelle pour promouvoir une meilleure guérison de son épaule et elle pouvait remercier la Déesse que rien d’autres n’ait été brisés. Cela ne pouvait qu’être un miracle, combien de chevalier était mort sous le poids et la panique de leur monture?

Cependant, elle n’en pouvait plus de rester assise ou couchée dans ce lit. Elle n’avait plus revu Mercedes depuis son premier réveil. Enfin, si, elle l’avait vu se promener et donner des soins aux autres patients, mais elle n’était plus revenue la voir. Ingrid ignorait comment elle se sentait face à éloignement. La présence familière de l’autre femme avait été… agréable à son réveil, calmante, mais sa présence lui rappelait aussi la trahison initiale et son statut de prisonnière dans un camp ennemi.

Posant sa tête contre la tête du lit, Ingrid soupira, grimaçant un peu à la douleur dans ses côtes que le mouvement exagéré d’expiration lui causa. Elle n’en pouvait plus de rester au repos dans le même lit, à voir la même routine se dérouler devant ses yeux. Elle avait beau être blessée, après trois jours clouée au même endroit, une personne comme elle, amoureuse de l’action, des grands espaces et de voler dans les cieux, c’était pratiquement une pire torture que de la douleur constante de son corps. Prenant une grande inspiration qu’elle retint, la blonde força son corps à se tourner, retenant un gémissement de douleur pour éviter d’attirer l’attention. Une fois les pieds au sol, elle relâcha son souffle, les dents toujours serrées par la douleur. Elle jeta un regard autour d’elle, la tournée du matin était terminée et il n’y avait presque plus de personnels pour laisser les patients se reposer.

Après plusieurs respirations pour forcer la douleur dans son corps à se calmer, Ingrid prit de nouveau son courage à deux mains, se forçant à se lever, le souffle prit dans sa gorge sous la douleur. Puis, elle força un pied devant, puis l’autre. Elle était si pathétique… C’était peut-être irrationnelle de sa part d’agir ainsi, mais elle n’en pouvait plus du lit et de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin la douleur qui élançait à travers son corps. Alors il n’y avait pas de chances qu’elle échappe à ses geôliers. Tout ce qu’elle voulait s’était un peu de changement, sortir de cet endroit étouffant, sortir de… sa tête.

Ses souvenirs était douloureux, autant que son corps et de se retrouver seule avec elle-même avec absolument rien à faire… Elle ne pouvait qu’entendre ses pensées tourner dans sa tête et la hanter quand elle n’était pas droguée dans un sommeil sans rêve et les rares sommeils libres de médication, les mauvais rêves la chassait sans arrêt comme des chiens ayant reniflé la piste d’un lièvre. Elle avait besoin d’air de changement. Alors elle serrait les dents un peu plus à chaque pas, se concentrant simplement sur le prochain. La sueur perlait déjà sur son front sous l’effort fournis, son corps tremblait, mais elle se forçait à avancer.

Jusqu’à ce qu’une jambe lâche sous l’effet de la douleur. Avec un petit cri de frayeur, Ingrid ferma les yeux pour éviter de voir le sol la rencontrer et augmenter la douleur qu’elle ressentait déjà. Si la douleur augmenta soudainement, le sol de vint pas à sa rencontre. Deux bras l’avaient entourée, empêchant sa chute au sol, même si la douleur l’étouffait presque, Ingrid ne ressentait que de la gratitude envers son sauveur inopiné. Se retrouver au sol… aurait été encore plus douloureux et humiliant.

« Imbécile. » retentit une voix distinctivement masculine, un peu rauque et détachée. Ce ton et cette voix… Ingrid aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille.

Félix.

Les deux bras musclés l’aidèrent à se redresser et elle rencontra le regard méprisant et pourtant si familier et réconfortant de l’un de ses plus anciens amis. Si elle pouvait encore le nommer ainsi, après tout ce temps à combattre dans des camps opposés.

« Où penses-tu aller ainsi avec de telles blessures? Les soigneurs ont dû t’ordonner de rester au lit. » dit-il, sans nécessairement faire mine de la ramener vers son point de départ.

« Je… Je n’en pouvais plus, je voulais prendre l’air. » avoua Ingrid regardant son ancien ami. Il n’avait pas tant changé, sauf peut-être avoir encore gagné quelques pouces. Ses cheveux étaient toujours tiré dans la même queue de cheval et son regard toujours aussi hautain, méprisant et calculateur, bien qu’Ingrid savait y voir ce qu’il y dissimulait. Juste une pointe d’inquiétude pouvait s’y lire dans les plis qui se formaient autour des yeux du jeune Fraldarius.

Un grognement irrité et Félix glissait le bras d’Ingrid autour de son cou, le dos légèrement courbé pour s’adapter à la grandeur de la femme plus petite que lui. Lentement, il la guida vers l’extérieur, puis vers un banc où deux femmes parlaient. Il les chassa d’un regard. En d’autres circonstances, Ingrid aurait sûrement protesté, mais avec la douleur qui l’empêchait pratiquement de respirer, elle ne ressentit une fois de plus que gratitude pour l’homme. Félix la déposa avec douceur sur le banc.

« Voilà. Maintenant tu ne bouges plus, » annonça-t-il, refusant de la regarder. « Et si on demande, c’est toi qui est venue ici. Je n’ai rien fait. »

Il s’assied à côté d’elle alors qu’Ingrid se laissait aller à rire légèrement avant de gémir de douleur.

« Il n’y a rien de drôle. J’ai déjà été une fois sous la fureur de Mercedes après avoir désobéi ses ordres. Je n’ai pas envie de répéter l’expérience. »

Son ton était si sérieux... Ingrid l’observa un moment.

« Sérieusement? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Elle connaissait Mercedes et cette dernière, malgré la douceur de sa voix et son apparence innocente, pouvait se montrer monstrueusement franche et honnête. Elle n’avait pas la langue dans sa poche et n’avait pas peur de partager le fond de sa pensée, ce qui rendait parfois les commentaires très déstabilisants pour les gens autour d’elle. Ingrid se souviendrait toujours du récit que la soignante lui avait fait à propos à de sa première rencontre avec Lorenz. Le pauvre n’avait pas su quoi lui répondre, mais de là à effrayer Félix? En fait, une partie d’Ingrid pouvait y croire, avec le nombre de patients difficiles qui pouvaient se retrouver à l’infirmerie.

Félix la regarda du coin de l’œil avant de grogner son mécontentement. « Ris autant que tu veux, mais je ne prends pas le blâme pour ta petite extravagance. »

« Je te le promet alors. » Ingrid se laissa aller à un simple sourire alors qu’un silence agréable s’installait entre les deux. C’était surprenant comment c’était facile avec Félix… Malgré les années de séparations, la relation était facile, elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps et savait à quoi s’attendre avec lui. Elle savait aussi qu’il ne lui en voulait pas d’être resté auprès de Dimitri, comme elle comprenait pourquoi il était resté dans le camp d’Edelgard. Son choix n’avait pas été difficile à avaler comme d’autres. Il valorisait la force plus que tout et méprisait Dimitri depuis quelques années avant même d’entrer à l’Académie des Officiers. Ingrid ignorait pourquoi.

Finalement Félix s’étira et leva les yeux vers le ciel, avant de racler la gorge et parler de nouveau.

« Comment vont les choses… à Fhirdiad? » Il refusait de la regarder alors qu’Ingrid tentait de lire son expression. La blonde se renfrogna un peu. Cette question… Elle ignorait si elle venait de son ancien ami d’enfance ou du traître qui avait tourné le dos à sa nation et son Roi. Tentait-il de lui soutirer des informations? Ou simplement se renseigner sur de vieux amis? Ingrid le considéra un long moment, laissant ses pensées retourner vers ce qu’elle appelait chez elle, bien qu’il n’en reste pas grand-chose de reconnaissable.

Dimitri était la première personne à qui elle pensa. Il avait changé. Les années de violence l’avaient changé, il possédait une hargne sans borne pour Edelgard et malgré la défaite d’Arianrhod, Ingrid savait qu’il n’abdiquerait jamais, même si c’était la meilleure solution pour son peuple. Son regard était tourné vers le passé et non le futur, à la recherche constante de quelqu’un a blâmé pour ce qu’il avait perdu et perdait encore. Edelgard était le bouc émissaire de choix, bien qu’elle n’ait pu commettre toutes les atrocités dont Dimitri l’accusait.

Sylvain fût la deuxième personne qui lui vint à l’esprit, lui aussi ayant refusé de trahir le Royaume de Faerghus, de trahir son ami d’enfance lorsque la possibilité lui avait été offerte. Il était retourné à Fhirdiad et avait juré serment à son nouveau Roi avec Ingrid, de servir jusqu’à la mort avec fidélité. La guerre n’avait été clémente avec Sylvain non plus, ses yeux étaient aujourd’hui hantés par les fantômes des vies qu’il avait enlevés. Il n’était pas fait pour la guerre, il était un coureur de jupons incorrigible et un bon à rien, pas un soldat.

Le serment… Elle avait juré sa vie à Dimitri et maintenant, elle était prisonnière ici. Ingrid avait toujours admiré les histoires de chevaliers, celle où le chevalier fort et honorable vivait pour son souverain, bon temps, mauvais temps, toujours d’une loyauté indéfectible et il finissait par sauver la princesse et la marier. Les chevaliers plus historiques ne divergeaient pas tellement des histoires… mais à aucun moment dans les récits, le Roi n’était obsédé par le passé, se déshumanisant avec la haine et les fantômes du passé. Plus jeune, ses rêves de chevalerie n’avaient pas ressemblé à sa réalité d’aujourd’hui.

Aujourd’hui, elle était toujours sous le joug de son père qui malgré la guerre et son statut de chevalier du Roi tentait toujours de la marier. Ingrid aimait son père tendrement, mais ce dernier refusait d’entendre ce qu’elle avait à dire et la priait sans arrêt de retourner chez elle. Plus d’une fois, elle avait quitté le domaine familial en furie alors que le Comte de Galatea la priait de ne pas se sacrifier en vain comme Glenn l’avait fait. Ses rêves de gloire et d’honneur n’existaient plus quand la guerre s’acharnait à tout éradiquer sur son chemin. En réalité, elle savait qu’elle se battait pour un Roi déchu et un Royaume mourant, mais pouvait-elle abandonner ses serments? Maintenant qu’ils étaient pris, elle briserait sa parole et souillerait son honneur.

Plutôt que de répondre à la question de Félix, elle tourna la tête et le regard, se mordillant la lèvre. « Dis moi Félix, comment s’est terminé la bataille à Arianrhod? »

L’homme lui jeta un regard en coin, avant qu’un sourire narquois s’élargisse sur son visage. « Tu penses encore protéger Faergus? Ce n’est plus que de l’histoire ancienne. Arianrhod est tombé. Avant, c’était l’Alliance. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que l’Impératrice mette fin à Faerghus et l’Église. Cesse de t’accrocher à tes idéaux dépassés et des serments qui n’auront bientôt plus de valeur. »

L’indignation qu’Ingrid ressentait s’imprima sur son visage. « Comment oses-tu! C’est ton Royaume aussi! Ton Roi! Tu irais jusqu’à combattre Dimitri? Sylvain? »

« J’ai tué Rodrigue à Arianrhod. »

La révélation tomba entre eux deux comme une explosion, laissant la blonde bouche-bée.

« C’était un bon combat, un bon adversaire, mais maintenant, je n’ai plus de lien avec Faerghus. Fraldarius n’est plus, je crée mon propre chemin. Tout ce que je veux c’est trouver d’autres adversaires puissants. Le Prince Bestial, non… Le Roi Bestial n’est plus mon Roi, pas depuis bien des années. Dimitri est fou et si tu ne peux pas le voir, tu es encore plus sotte que je ne le pensais. Tu as une deuxième chance, saisis-la. Il n’y a pas d’honneur ou de gloire dans la mort. Simplement un souvenir que tu laisses à ceux qui te survivent. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. » finit-il, lui lançant un regard perçant.

Ingrid était sans mot. Glenn. Était-ce ainsi que Félix voyait la mort de son frère? Il avait tué son père, évidemment que maintenant, il oserait lever son épée contre Dimitri ou Sylvain… Sa mâchoire était serrée et elle faisait tout pour contrôler sa respiration, chaque inspiration trop brusque lui causant une vive douleur au niveau des côtes, les hématomes violacés peinturant son corps rappelant leur présence. C’était un miracle de plus qu’elle n’ait pas de côtes cassées à bien y penser. Toutefois la colère coulait dans ses veines à ce moment, les paroles de Félix étaient si cinglantes et… vraies. Bien qu’elle refusait de se l’avouer.

Ingrid sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais s’empêchait de les laisser tomber.

« Si tu refuses de voir la réalité, eh bien, tu aurais probablement dû mourir sur le champ de bataille. »

Ingrid redressa soudainement la tête à ses paroles, incrédule et furieuse, mais le mouvement créa une douleur vive dans son épaule qui perça à travers ses émotions l’obligeant à se recroqueviller avec un petit cri de douleur.

Félix n’avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche, il n’était pas quelqu’un facile d’approche. En fait, tenter d’apprendre à la connaître ressemblait surtout à tenter de faire un câlin à un cactus. Ingrid savait tout cela et elle ne pouvait croire qu’elle s’était laissée berner par la vieille familiarité qu’elle avait lui, elle avait baissé ses défenses et les paroles faisaient beaucoup plus mal qu’elles n’auraient dues. À côté d’elle le guerrier se releva.

« Garde tes paroles et tes sermons pour toi, je ne tiens pas à les entendre, j’ai choisi mon chemin il y a bien longtemps et je ne le regrette pas. Tu devrais en faire autant. »

Sur ces paroles, Ingrid ne pouvait que le regarder s’éloigner, des larmes de frustration lui piquant amèrement les yeux, mais le souffle trop court à cause de la douleur pour pouvoir lui répondre quoique ce soit. Plus loin, devant lui, partiellement caché derrière une autre tente, elle aperçut une chevelure orangée et de grands yeux saphir qui l’observait avec inquiétude. Les yeux se promenaient entre Félix et Ingrid, jusqu’à ce les yeux saphir croisent son regard et que la tête se cache derrière la tente. Félix tourna à ce même endroit avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Annette? Pourquoi Annette agissait-elle ainsi? Et Félix semblait être tourner pour la voir, ou peut-être était-ce une coïncidence… Mais étrangement Ingrid en doutait. Depuis combien de temps Annette était-elle là à l’observer?

Derrière elle, dans l’infirmerie, les sons d’une agitation anormale se firent entendre, des pas pressés et des paroles rapides lui parvinrent par-delà le mince matériel qui la séparait de l’intérieur de la tente. Ingrid soupira, une personne avait dû remarquer son absence de l’ouverture à sa droite, elle vit une tête blonde familière sortir, les yeux inquiets. Mercedes posa son regard sur elle avant de se laisser manifestement relaxer, un long soupir visible par le mouvement de ses épaules libérant son inquiétude.

La femme s’approcha de la blessée, le visage sérieux, mais adoucit par le soulagement qu’Ingrid pouvait lire dans son regard.

« Ingrid. » dit-elle simplement. « Tu devrais être dans ton lit et non ici. Ce n’est pas bon pour ta guérison de boug- »

« Oui, oui. » Ingrid interrompit le sermon qui venait. De voir Mercedes agir ainsi, après sa conversation avec Félix, ne faisait que générer encore plus de rage qu’elle ne pouvait exprimer. « Je n’ai pas besoin de me le faire dire. Cela fait trois jours que je suis confinée dans le lit, j’avais besoin de changement d’air, n’est-ce pas aussi important pour vos patients? De toute façon, n’as-tu pas d’autres patients à t’occuper? Des patients impériaux plutôt qu’une prisonnière de Faerghus? » Son ton était cassant et dans un élan d’obstination, Ingrid se releva de sa place assise, avec l’intention de retourner dans son lit. Elle n’avait pas vraiment d’autres possibiltés.

Mais à la seconde où elle se tenait finalement debout, la douleur de son corps meurtri revint à l’assaut quatre fois plus forte et ses genoux lâchèrent sous sa force.

Encore une fois, elle fût sauvée de s’étendre au sol par une pair de bras étonnement puissante pour leur grosseur, mais beaucoup plus douce et attentionnée que ceux de l’homme.

« Ce que tu peux être difficile… » dit la voix mélodieuse de Mercedes avant de redresser Ingrid et se glisser sous bras gauche pour l’aider à marcher. « Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour te rendre jusqu’ici. »

Ingrid repensa à Félix et la promesse qu’elle lui avait… Une promesse, un serment… C’était sa parole qui était en jeu et un chevalier ne revenait jamais sur Sa Parole, n’est-ce pas?

« En marchant, » fut la réponse de la blessée entre des dents serrées. Elle pensait n’avoir plus rien, mais il lui restait encore son honneur et sa Parole, contrairement à ce que Félix disait.

Mercedes lui jeta un regard curieux, mais ne répondit pas, peut-être ne s’attendait-elle pas à une réponse de la part d’Ingrid.

« Retournons te mettre dans ton lit. » fût simplement ses dernières paroles.


	3. Introspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre n'a pas été aussi facile à écrire que les deux autres. Je savais où je voulais aller avec, mais j'ignorais comment y aller. J'espère qu'il plaira tout autant.

Aujourd’hui, il pleuvait, la pluie froide typique de cette saison, l’air lui-même était froid et humide. La journée s’annonçait morne, ennuyante et rythmée uniquement par le clapotis régulier de la pluie qui donnait sur le tissu de la tente. Dans ses mains, Ingrid tenait le livre qui était apparu sur la petite table de chevet improvisée près de sa couche. Elle ignorait qui l’avait laissé là. Elle doutait que ce soit Félix. Peu importe la personne responsable de son apparition, elle n’était pas pour rechignée une distraction et c’était un bon moyen pour l’obliger à rester dans son lit, alors elle soupçonnait peut-être Mercedes, même si elle ignorait pourquoi l’autre femme voulait lui apporter de l’aide. N’était-elle pas l’ennemie après tout?

Une petite partie d’Ingrid que la chevalière refusait d’écouter lui chuchotait que c’était peut-être parce que la soignante n’avait pas oublié leur passé commun… Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à cette fantaisie impossible. Elle était en territoire ennemi, malgré le nombre de visages connus et affables qui l’entouraient.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur l’écriture du livre, elle avait déjà lu un peu plus de la moitié. Le récit lui était déjà bien familier. L’histoire romancée de Loog et ses chevaliers, elle devait sûrement la connaître par cœur, mais la relire ne l’avait jamais dérangée. Pour se trouver sur un champ de bataille, Ingrid ne pouvait penser qu’à Ashe qui devait avoir apporter ce livre… Et si ses soupçons étaient fondés, Mercedes avait dû le lui demander pour Ingrid. L’idée de tel geste lui faisait chaud au cœur et une fois de plus Ingrid devait se rappeler sa position de prisonnière chez l’ennemi.

Elle soupira avant de fermer le livre, désintéressée. Jetant un regard au garde sur une chaise, un jeune homme au visage jeune qui semblait s’ennuyer autant qu’elle. Un garde avait été posé près d’elle après sa petite promenade, probablement pour s’assurer qu’elle ne s’enfuirait pas, puis elle regarda autour d’elle. L’infirmerie était sombre dans la lumière du matin d’un ciel couvert par un épais couvert de nuage. La pluie durerait toute la journée et la faible lumière de la chandelle près d’elle n’offrait pas assez de luminosité pour une lecture agréable. Elle était seule avec ses pensées.

Elle repensa à sa rencontre avec Félix, ce qu’il lui avait dit… Avait-elle vraiment une deuxième chance? Il lui semblait qu’il lui manquait des détails sur toute l’histoire de sa survie, la sévérité de ses blessures ne correspondait pas avec les souvenirs confus qui lui restait de sa chute et du peu qui avait suivi. Elle aurait dû mourir sur ce champ de bataille. Comment avait-elle vraiment fait pour survivre sans aide immédiate?

Elle se souvenait du poids de Kadan sur elle, étouffant, de ses mouvements paniqués et de ses hennissements de douleurs, elle ne pouvait qu’imaginer les blessures qu’il avait subi par le sort de vent et la chute. Ingrid aurait dû mourir écraser. Son corps réduit en miette. Pourtant, elle se trouvait bien en un morceau, un morceau meurtri et mal en point, mais à l’exception de son épaule droite toujours en attelle, elle n’avait aucune fracture. Son état n’était pas logique avec ce qu’elle aurait dû avoir, mais elle n’avait aucun moyen de savoir. À part Félix et Mercedes, aucune personne n’avait été prête à lui parler autre que quelques civilités et lui demander si elle souffrait beaucoup. Les questions typiques de soignant. Encore une fois, Mercedes ne venait plus la voir. Pourquoi est-ce que ça la dérangeait autant?

Fermant les yeux et se les frottant de sa main gauche, elle tenta de faire partir ses pensées pour retourner à sa situation présente. Elle était prisonnière de l’Empire depuis combien de temps? Mercedes lui avait dit qu’elle était restée inconsciente une journée entière après la défaite d’Arianrhod. Depuis, elle calculait qu’environ six jours s’étaient écoulés, les premières journées s’étaient déroulées dans une brume de confusion et de médicament, puis elle avait passé une journée enfin lucide pour ressentir le besoin de bouger la journée suivante. C’était hier. Donc une semaine. Autour d’elle, Ingrid avait identifié majoritairement des soldats du Royaume, donc elle devait être dans un camp de fortune monter pour les prisonniers blessés. La journée précédente, elle avait aperçu la muraille d’Arianrhod, donc ils étaient encore près et dans Faerghus. Quoique qu’elle n’avait plus vu Edelgard depuis son réveil. Bon, l’Impératrice n’avait pas de raisons de revenir la voir de toute façon, donc ce n’était pas surprenant.

Ingrid était plutôt surprise du traitement que la chef d’Adrestia réservait aux troupes ennemies. Dimitri… n’aurait pas été aussi clément. Il était obsédé par sa haine de l’Empire et Ingrid ignorait d’où elle venait. Jamais il n’aurait laissé ne serait-ce qu’un seul soldat impérial vivant après une bataille. Félix n’avait pas tort en le disant fou. Bien qu’Ingrid ait tenté d’ignorer sa descente dans la folie. En plus, la vipère qui lui soupirait probablement à l’oreille n’aidait pas.

Rhea n’était plus tout à fait saine d’esprit elle-même si Ingrid en croyait les rumeurs chuchotées tout bas. Personne à Faerghus n’aurait osé en parler ouvertement. Après tout, au début, la foi du Royaume avait été fortement renforcer après que Dimitri ait accueilli l’Arche-Prêtresse et les Chevaliers de Seiros à Fhirdiad après l’attaque de l’Empire sur Garreg Mach. Ingrid n’avait jamais su quoi penser de l’Église depuis l’épisode du Saint Tombeau… C’était le souvenir qui la hantait à chaque fois qu’elle rencontrait la femme et la raison pourquoi elle était tentée de croire les rumeurs de sa démence.

Que lui restait-il à Faerghus? Son père, mais il continuait à tenter de la marier, malgré la guerre et malgré ses protestations. Elle l’aimait toujours tendrement, c’était son père et il était seul depuis le décès de sa mère il y a bien longtemps, mais elle n’était plus aussi près de lui qu’elle l’avait déjà été. La guerre avait creusé un gouffre entre elle et lui. Il y avait Sylvain, mais ce dernier avait aussi changé, il était beaucoup plus mélancolique. Déesse. À quand remontait la dernière qu’elle avait dû réparé les dégât laissé derrière après qu’il ait énamouré et laissé une femme pour une énième fois. Ingrid n’était même plus certaine à quand remontait la dernière qu’elle l’avait vu flirter. Il était plus près de Dimitri qu’elle. S’était-il laissé influencé par le Roi?

Elle avait aussi ses serments de chevaliers, son Honneur, mais que défendait-elle encore? Si elle était honnête avec elle-même et faisait face à la réalité. La guerre avait ravagé les maigres ressources de Faerghus. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son Roi et ne croyait plus dans l’institution qu’il avait recueilli dans sa cour.

Un sourire triste s’étira sur son visage. Le discours de Félix l’avait affecté bien plus qu’elle le croyait. Pour quoi se battait-elle maintenant? Pour quoi avait-elle grimpé sur Kadan le jour de la bataille d’Arianrhod? Elle n’avait plus foi en son Roi. Ses serments sonnaient vides à ses oreilles et dans son cœur quand elle était face à la misère et la douleur que laissait le passage de la guerre sur les citoyens de Faerghus.

La réalisation la frappa dure.

Elle n’avait plus foi en Dimitri.

Ni son règne.

Elle n’avait plus foi en l’Église de Seiros.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu’elle n’était plus heureuse. Elle n’était qu’un automate, servant la couronne comme le devoir lui ordonnait. La guerre volait beaucoup de choses. Dans les histoires qu’elle lisait, Ingrid n’aurait jamais pensé que la guerre était aussi cruelle. Bien loin elle se trouvait maintenant des jeux d’enfant avec Félix, Sylvain et Dimitri, de ses disputes avec les garçons où elle refusait d’être la princesse en détresse.

Une main sur son épaule la tira de ses sombres pensées avec un sursaut. La blonde leva son regard du livre qui reposait sur ses jambes, entre ses mains. Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers la main posée sur son épaule gauche, des doigts fins et élancés, une manche blanche ajustée.

« Ingrid, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? »

L’interpellée cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, revenant au présent et se rendant compte de la moiteur sur ses joues. Quand s’était-elle mise à pleurer? Elle leva sa main gauche pour essuyer ses yeux et son visage avec frustration. Comment pouvait-elle être si faible en plein milieu du camp ennemi? Elle agita son épaule pour dégager la main bienveillante, refusant de lever les yeux vers le visage, refusant de voir la pitié qui devait s’y lire.

La main se retira, mais la personne ne quitta pas son chevet, optant plutôt pour s’asseoir à son côté.

« Ingrid, parle-moi. As-tu de la douleur? » La voix marqua une pause, un silence. Un silence qu’Ingrid laissa s’étirer, sans intention de se répondre, serrant simplement la couverture sur ses jambes dans ses poings.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu? » repris la voix, beaucoup plus douce, basse et inquiète, anxieuse. Le ton tirant sur les cordes sensibles d’Ingrid qui finalement releva les yeux vers Mercedes, sur son visage encadré de ses cheveux blés courts. Ingrid s’attendait à voir de la pitié, mais elle n’y trouva qu’une inquiétude sincère, mais elle ne trouva toujours aucun mot à lui dire. « Parle-moi Ingrid. » vint la supplication, « qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? » Mercedes parlait tout bas, sur le ton de la confidence. Ingrid vit l’une de ses mains bouger comme si l’autre femme voulait la poser sur elle, mais elle la laissa simplement retomber ses genoux.

Ingrid tenta de lire les orbes couleurs de l’océan, tenta d’y trouver une trace de moquerie, mais n’y vit que de l’inquiétude. Évidemment, Mercedes n’avait une once de méchanceté en elle. Avec un soupir, Ingrid ferma les yeux pour tenter d’ignorer les yeux qui la suppliait de se confier. Sa détresse se transformant en colère. Ce devait être une plaisanterie… Un rire amer lui échappa.

« À part la mort de mon pégase? Mon statut de prisonnière? Mon corps brisé, incapable de se battre? Mon incapacité à remplir mes serments? » Sa voix vibrait de colère, d’amertume. « Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m’aider? Je suis ton ennemie. » _Tu n’as pas voulu me suivre il y a cinq ans, revenir à Faerghus, _voulait-elle ajouter, lui cracher au visage, mais ç’aurait été injuste envers la soignante. Chacune avait fait leur choix.

« Ingrid… » la voix était faible, triste et Ingrid s’assura de ne pas regarder cette femme qui avait souvent hanté ses pensées pendant les cinq dernières années. Elle s’était inquiétée pour elle, se demandant si elle était bien traitée avec l’Empire, bien sûr Mercedes y était née, mais elle lui avait confié sa dure jeunesse et son exclusion de sa seconde famille avant d’être envoyé dans une église de Faerghus pour être adoptée de force par un noble du Royaume.

« Tu as raison, tu es mon ennemie aujourd’hui, mais tu as aussi été mon amie. J’aimerais encore pouvoir te compter parmi ce nombre, si tu le veux bien. Cette guerre prend tant de choses… » Ingrid entendit un soupir. « Je te laisse alors. Nous déplaçons le camp vers Garreg Mach aujourd’hui, j’enverrai quelqu’un faire une séance de soin sur toi avant le départ. »

Ingrid l’entendit se lever et quitter son chevet, se permettant enfin de relever les yeux vers l’autre femme, regardant son dos s’éloigner, ses paroles résonnaient dans son esprit comme un écho en montagne. _Tu as aussi été mon amie_. Oui… mais était-ce vraiment tout?

* * *

_Ses yeux s’ouvrirent avec difficulté, les rayons du soleil aveuglant. Une odeur de lavande lui chatouillait les narines et son dos lui grattait, légèrement humide. Une sensation agréable sur sa tête, pendant un court moment, Ingrid aurait voulu se rendormir, mais le décor clairement inconnu la força à se réveiller. Elle était dehors? Un peu confuse, son esprit nota que sa tête était posée sur quelque chose de très confortable et légèrement chaud. Le soleil à l’horizon éclairait le ciel d’un rouge écarlate magnifique. Ses yeux finirent par chercher la source de la sensation agréable sur sa tête et son regard tomba dans celui vibrant de vie et de joie de Mercedes. Son visage était éclairé d’un doux sourire et elle regardait l’horizon aussi. Ingrid voyait le mouvement répétitif de son bras comme elle lui flattait les cheveux distraitement. Fascinée par la vision, la jeune Galatea resta immobile à observer les traits doux de son amie qui l’avait suivie dans la maison des Aigles Noirs. Dans sa poitrine une sensation inconnue se répandait comme une douce chaleur, puis Mercedes baissa les yeux et croisa son regard, son sourire s’agrandit sans qu’elle n’arrête de flatter les cheveux d’Ingrid. Complètement hypnotisée, Ingrid resta immobile._

_« J’espère que tu t’es bien reposée. » vint les premières paroles depuis son réveil et elles tirèrent Ingrid de sa transe qui se redressa soudainement, le rouge au visage et détournant le visage de Mercedes._

_« Oh euh, désolé Mercie… Je ne voulais pas… c’était ingrat de ma part et maladroit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je n’aurais pas dû! » Les excuses fusèrent de la plus jeune femme tandis que la gêne rougissait son visage. Elle n’osait même plus regarder son amie en face._

_Finalement une main posée doucement sur sa joue la fit stopper et son regard tomba sur l’autre blonde qui lui sourirait toujours._

_« Il n’y a pas cause à t’excuser Ingrid. Tu devais être épuisée. Ça m’a fait plaisir de te laisser te reposer et ton sommeil ne m’as pas dérangé du tout. »_

_Ingrid ressentait la chaleur monter toujours plus à son visage qui devait maintenant rivaliser avec le rouge du soleil couchant. La main posée contre sa joue descendit, caressant son cou avant de se poser sur son épaule, lui envoyant des frissons à travers le corps dans le processus._

_« Maintenant je sais que tu t’es au moins reposée un peu aujourd’hui. Tu t’es vraiment poussée à l’entrainement contre le Professeur et tu es restée une bonne heure après. Je ne suis pas très bonne au combat, mais si je peux t’aider à te reposer, ça me rend heureuse. »_

_Encore plus gênée, Ingrid tourna le regard vers l’horizon avant de parler. « C’était tout de même rude de ma part, tu avais préparé tout ce thé et ses pâtisseries et de tomber endormie ainsi. Tu aurais dû me réveiller. »_

_« Là, là, ce n’est rien. Tu semblais si paisible. Je te l’ai dit, » la main sur l’épaule d’Ingrid descendit le long de son bras avant de saisir sa main et la monter dans les airs pour la tirer contre sa poitrine. Ingrid pouvait sentir le battement de cœur de Mercedes contre ses doigts, « rien ne m’a dérangé. Cesse de te ronger les sangs. S’arrêter pour prendre un peu de repos est aussi le devoir d’un chevalier. » Mercedes leva la main jusqu’à ses lèvres pour y poser un petit baiser. « Et j’ai passé une excellente soirée, la vue de cette colline est exquise. Je serais heureuse d’y revenir avec toi, si tu le veux bien. »_

_Toujours gênée, Ingrid hocha tout de même de la tête en guise d’acquiescement. « Je tenterai ne plus m’endormir »_

_Mercedes répondit avec un petit rire et Ingrid sentit son cœur s’emballer sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle opta finalement pour se lever, offrant une main pour aider l’autre femme à se redresser aussi, puis ramassa les restes de leur goûter impromptu._

_« Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer avant que le couvre-feu ne tombe, ce serait stupide d’être privé d’accompagner la professeure au Tombeau Sacré demain. Si peu de gens ont eu la chance de voir cet endroit… » avança Ingrid en espérant détourner ses pensées des étranges sensations qui l’envahissaient. Il faudrait qu’elle s’y penche prochainement, mais pour le moment, elle avait plus pressant._

_« Oh oui, j’oubliais, » répondit Mercedes qui s’approcha d’elle regardant le panier qu’elle avait rempli. « Je peux t’aider? Ce sont mes affaires… »_

_« Non, ce n’est pas lourd et j’ai eu un bon repos. Je peux les porter jusqu’à ta chambre. »_

_« Oh si galante. » Mercedes lui sourit tendrement avant de glisser un bras sous le sien et posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Tu feras sans aucun doute une excellente chevalière. »_

_Tentant d’ignorer les effets que lui causaient la proximité de son amie et ses compliments, Ingrid entreprit d’ouvrir la marche de retour vers les dortoirs._

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin de plus de soins que les autres, mais si on pouvait terminer rapidement, j’aimerais retourner dormir avant que tout le camp se réveille et que ce soit trop bruyant. »

La voix douce et masculine de Linhardt la tira de ses souvenirs et Ingrid posa son regard sur l’homme qui avait apparemment gagné en grandeur encore dans les dernières années. Toujours aussi mince et élancé. Il s’assit à la place précédemment occupé par Mercedes en soupirant.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut tu aies une nouvelle séance de soin honnêtement. Tu devrais être parfaitement en état de faire le trajet. Bien sûr, il n’y pas de bataille à venir, mais je pense que ce serait mieux de conserver nos sorts s’il y avait une embuscade en chemin. »

Ingrid le regarda avec intérêt, absorbant les informations qu’il divulgait. Mercedes parlait si peu et son visage ne révélait rien. La femme avait toujours été bonne à cacher ses véritables émotions derrière un masque de sourires et de gentillesse. C’est ce qui la rendait si difficile à lire par moment. Toujours la même expression, toujours le même ton et elle pouvait rabaisser un roi de quelques remarques cinglantes, mais plaisantes. Ingrid l’avait vu désarmer Dimitri à plus d’une reprise grâce à ses simples mots.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit pour moi, Linhardt. » offrit Ingrid. Plus l’Empire s’occupait d’elle et plus elle cumulait une dette d’honneur envers celui-ci. C’était peut-être simplement sa fierté qui parlait, mais si elle pouvait minimiser cette dette...

« Oh non, si ce n’est pas toi, c’est l’un des patients qui a encore des bandages à changer et je ne supporte toujours pas la vue du sang et puis c’est plus facile de lancer quelques sorts que de tenter de bouger une personne en douleur. Bon, quels sont les endroits les plus sensibles? »

Ingrid baissa la tête, cachant un petit sourire amusé. Si la guerre changeait les choses, certaines restaient pareilles malgré tout.


	4. Prisonnière

Chapitre 4 : Prisonnière

Garreg Mach. Ingrid ne savait trop que penser du quartier général de l’Empire. D’un point de vue militaire, l’endroit était impeccable. Position en plein centre de Fodlàn, des murailles hautes en brique, bien que laissé à l’abandon malgré sa position importante, manifestement, mais ce n’était pas tout, il y avait aussi sa position au sommet d’une importante colline, pratiquement un mont, cela laissait une vue importante des alentours et prévenaient trop d’attaques surprises, sans parler de l’avantage pour les archers et les armes de sièges qui pouvaient atteindre beaucoup loin que celles des assaillants. Non, d’un point de vue militaire, Ingrid comprenait pourquoi l’Empire avait saisit l’ancien monastère. Elle pouvait même se souvenir du coup au moral de ses alliées de l’Église qui avait dus fuir le siège presque millénaire de l’Église de Seiros. Dun point de vue stratégique et militaire, l’Empire avait frappé fort.

La raison pourquoi Ingrid était confuse face à Garreg Mach était à cause de sa propre histoire avec l’endroit. Le monastère avait été un endroit de paix et d’éducation avant de devenir l’endroit où la guerre commença. Poser de nouveau les yeux sur cet endroit où tout avait commencé était comme un coup de couteau dans une plaie ancienne. C’était l’endroit où amis étaient devenus ennemis, où toutes promesses d’un futur de paix avaient été rompues.

Un goût amer restait dans sa bouche et une nausée la prenait en voyant l’endroit se rapprocher. Le chemin y menant était bien entretenu, les cahots de la route beaucoup moins douloureux que quelques jours plutôt sur son corps meurtri. Elle ne l’aurait probablement pas avoué à voix haute, mais elle était secrètement reconnaissante envers Mercedes pour avoir obligé Lindhart de performer quelques sorts de soins de plus sur elle avant le départ. Ingrid n’aurait probablement pas toléré la route autrement. Elle n’osait pas imaginer comment ce devait être pour les gens plus mal en point qu’elle, malgré le fait d’être dans un chariot, il n’y avait rien de confortable à voyager blessé. Elle avait aussi eu droit à quelques séances de soins supplémentaire dans les quatre jours de route qui leur avait pris à arriver à destination.

Le soleil baissait lentement à l’horizon et Ingrid sentait la fatigue peser sur ses épaules et son corps. Autant qu’elle appréhendait d’arriver à Garreg Mach, autant elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer d’y être déjà pour enfin se reposer. Elle entrait maintenant dans la gueule de l’ennemi et en sortir serait encore plus impossible que ça ne l’aurait déjà été.

Soudainement, dans la distance, elle put entendre le bruit saccadé d’un cheval au galop et elle regarda derrière la filée qu’était le groupe de blessés et soigneurs qui voyageaient, un homme à cheval arrivait à toute vitesse avant de les contourner et continuer son chemin vers Garreg Mach, son cheval clairement épuisé, mais il n’arrêtait pas de le talonner plus en avant. Ingrid le regarda disparaître vers Garreg Mach, pour eux il leur faudrait encore peut-être deux ou trois bonnes heures pour atteindre la structure à l’horizon.

La chevalière fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Cet homme devait sûrement venir du front, mais que pouvait-il s’être passé? Elle connaissait Dimitri et ses tactiques, il n’était pas un stratège comme Claude ou même Edelgard et il n’écoutait plus vraiment ses propres stratèges. Il voudrait rassembler ses forces et probablement tenter de finir ses guerres en une victoire implacable contre l’Empire. Probablement sur les Plaines de Tailteans, c’était l’endroit qui offrait le meilleur avantage tactique au Royaume de Faerghus, loin de la capitale et de villages qui pourraient être pris malgré eux dans le conflit et l’avantage géographique.

Le convoi arriva enfin dans les entrailles du monastère et Ingrid ne put s’empêcher de revoir certains souvenirs dans les ruines encore présentes. Des jours heureux, plus faciles, même s’ils avaient chacun leur lot de difficultés à l’époque. L’enseignement à Garreg Mach n’avait jamais été facile, mais cela restait toujours des jours plus paisibles. Pas comme en temps de guerre.

Ingrid débarqua péniblement du chariot dans lequel elle se trouvait. De courtes séances de soins quotidiennes avec Lindhart lui avait été bénéfique au cours des derniers jours, surtout pour son confort en déplacement. Même si elle n’arrivait toujours pas à marcher de distance considérable, maintenant Ingrid pouvait au moins se permettre de se relever et se mobiliser un peu, comme sortir d’un chariot et se tenir debout en attendant de savoir ce qui allait advenir d’elle. Son bras droit était toujours en attelle, mais la douleur qui en émanait était beaucoup moins vive et elle pouvait maintenant bouger ses doigts et son poignet sans grimacer de douleur.

Autour d’elle, les sujets de l’Empire s’activaient à défaire les chariots et sortir les blessés. Certains étaient des soldats impériaux, d’autres des prisonniers. Maintenant qu’elle était au cœur de l’armée impériale, la surveillance constante qu’on lui avait assignée semblait s’être relâché momentanément. En même temps, probablement que l’Empire avait besoin de plus de mains pour permettre aux blessés de trouver une place avant que la nuit soit trop avancée. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus fuir et même si elle essayait, dans son état, elle serait interceptée soit par un soldat qui aurait voulu l’aider ou un soldat qui savait qu’elle était prisonnière.

Son regard se promena autour d’elle, observant les gens qui travaillaient autour. Depuis qui avait passé depuis son réveil, Ingrid pouvait maintenant identifier plusieurs des soigneurs et aide-soigneurs, bien que leur nom lui échappe toujours, elle n’avait fait aucun effort pour retenir l’identité des gens qui s’étaient présentés à elle. Ce n’était peut-être pas très chevaleresque, mais elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher cet acte futile de rébellion contre sa situation. Finalement ses yeux tombèrent sur Mercedes qui discutait avec le Professeure Manuela, des regards étaient lancés dans sa direction et la chevalière ne put s’empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Puis elle vit l’Impératrice les rejoindre, un air grave sur son visage et les amener plus loin avec elle. Ingrid fronça les sourcils, elle avait le sentiment distinct que les deux femmes parlaient d’elle avant d’être interrompues par Edelgard.

« Ingrid? »

L’interpellation tira la blonde de ses pensées et elle tourna doucement la tête dans la direction de la voix. Son regard tomba sur une chevelure à la couleur inhabituelle et immédiatement elle tomba sur ses gardes. Rhea ne pouvait pas… Oh. Évidemment que ce n’était pas Rhea, même si la ressemblance en un coup d’œil rapide pouvait être trompeuse, mais jamais elle n’aurait pu confondre la personne qui se tenait devant elle avec l’Arche-Prêtre, si ce n’était qu’elle l’avait crue morte, malgré les rumeurs qui circulaient depuis l’avancée soudaine de l’armée impériale.

« Professeure! » dit Ingrid, surprise de la voir se tenir devant elle, bien solide et corporelle. Elle ne put s’empêcher de l’observer en détail. Ses cheveux étaient toujours de la couleur du lichen, peut-être un peu plus long qu’il y a cinq ans et ses yeux jades étaient toujours aussi indéchiffrables de même que son expression faciale, un masque de neutralité absolu. L’ancienne mercenaire était toujours plus grande qu’Ingrid et la chevalière ne voyait pas de nouvelles cicatrices visibles, malgré les mois de guerre qu’elle avait dû vivre, mais Byleth était une guerrière hors pair, ce n’était peut-être pas si surprenant. Les élèves avaient rarement le dessus sur elle, de même que les chevaliers de Seiros à l’époque de l’Académie.

Une fois le choc initial passé, Ingrid ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie à la vue de son ancien professeur. Elle était peut-être son ennemie, rangée du côté de l’Empire, mais elle avait beaucoup apprécié la professeure et ce qu’elle avait fait pour elle. Byleth avait été une oreille attentive et une aide précieuse en plus d’être facilement la meilleure professeure qu’elle avait jamais eue. De savoir qu’elle n’était pas morte après l’affrontement qui commença la guerre était un soulagement, même si c’était probablement la raison pourquoi l’Empire progressait aussi dans sa conquête depuis les derniers mois.

Byleth pencha la tête sur le côté comme jaugeant Ingrid. Pendant un moment, Ingrid eu l’impression que l’ancienne mercenaire pouvait lire à travers elle. Ce regard inexpressif était toujours aussi troublant, Dorothea disait qu’elle avait l’impression que Byleth pouvait lire dans son âme et bien qu’Ingrid n’avait pas vraiment compris à l’époque, aujourd’hui elle le pouvait.

« Peux-tu marcher seule? Ou as-tu besoin d’aide? » Le ton monotone, la voix inexpressive, Byleth n’avait vraiment pas changé.

« Difficilement. Mes côtes sont encore fragiles et il reste plusieurs hématomes qui entravent ma respiration et le voyage en chariot n’a pas été des plus reposants, » répondit Ingrid avec franchise. Le mensonge n’avait jamais fait parti de sa personne, pas qu’elle en était incapable, mais elle était une bien piètre menteuse, elle avait toujours dit le fond de sa pensée ou alors retenue ses paroles. Elle n’aimait pas les intrigues et cachoteries comme Claude, même Edelgard.

Byleth hocha la tête avant de s’approcher et se glisser sous son bras sain, glissant le sien derrière son dos pour la soutenir.

« Je vais t’aider jusqu’à ta chambre, tu pourras te reposer là-bas, » avança Byleth avant de commencer à avancer lentement malgré l’air confus qu’elle avait suscité sur le visage d’Ingrid.

« Ma chambre? » On lui donnait une chambre? Est-ce qu’elle avait bien compris? Dans ses souvenirs, l’infirmerie de Garreg Mach ne possédait pas de chambre, au mieux peut-être un rideau qui pouvait être tiré entre les lits pour un peu plus d’intimité, mais de chambre. Edelgard avait peut-être fait des modifications depuis les cinq dernières années, mais c’était tout de même idiot comme modification quand il y avait encore des murailles en mauvais état et une infirmerie était plus avantageuse quand on pouvait y entasser le plus de blessés possibles, créer des chambres réduisaient le nombre de lit qu’on pouvait y mettre.

« Oui. » fût la seule réponse que lui offrit Byleth. Elle n’avait jamais été une grande parleuse autre que pendant ses leçons. Il n’y avait jamais de superflus ou de fioritures avec elle. Faute d’autres options, et surtout prise au piège dans l’étreinte de fer de Byleth, Ingrid suivit son ancienne professeure vers ce qu’elle appelait sa chambre.

Elle fût surprise d’être guidée vers les anciens dortoirs de l’Académie. Est-ce que par _sa_ chambre, elle voulait bien dire son ancienne chambre quand elle fréquentait l’Académie? Perplexe, Ingrid observa Byleth pour tenter d’y lire quelque chose qui pouvait peut-être expliquer ce qui se passait. N’aurait-elle pas eu plutôt droit à une cellule de prison? Ou une salle avec les autres prisonniers de guerre de Faerghus? Pourquoi est-ce qu’on lui réservait un traitement de faveur? À moins que… Les chambres de l’Académie n’étaient pas particulièrement luxueuses, mais elles étaient déjà plus fournies et mieux isolées que les quartiers des gardes et si Edelgard y gardait l’escouade d’élite des Aigles Noirs, alors ce n’était probablement pas une faveur. Il y aurait sûrement un garde de posté à sa porte en tout temps et même s’il n’y avait pas de garde, elle serait en plein cœur de l’élite ennemie. Sans parler qu’elle serait seule.

« Je vois, vous m’isolez et tenter de quitter des dortoirs de l’Académie est beaucoup plus ardue que bien d’autres endroits. » Ingrid partagea ses pensées et reçut un mouvement de tête affirmatif de Byleth.

« Tu es assez haut placée dans la hiérarchie de Faerghus et tu as la faveur des soldats. Pratiquement plus que Dimitri. Edelgard espère éviter une rébellion ou une association des prisonniers en plein cœur de Garreg Mach. Hubert n’était pas d’accord avec cette initiative. Te redonner ton ancienne chambre ou garder des prisonniers, mais Edelgard ne voulait pas faire couler plus de sang que nécessaire. »

Elles arrivèrent aux dortoirs, près de la serre d’où Ingrid pouvait sentir diverses odeurs florales s’échapper et la professeure marqua une pause.

« Monter les marches serait sûrement trop demander, n’est-ce pas? » demanda Byleth, jetant un regard à la blonde.

Le visage un peu rouge, le souffle court et les dents légèrement serrées sous l’effet de la douleur occasionnée par les efforts, Ingrid n’avait pas besoin de répondre pour que la femme aux cheveux lichen comprenne.

« La chambre de Lysithea alors. Elle a quitté pour aider maintenir l’ ordre dans l’Alliance. Sa chambre est propre et vide. En plus d’être à côté de celle de Mercedes, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle pourra t’aider. Si je me souviens vous étiez proches? »

Ingrid serra la mâchoire sans répondre. Donc son geôlier direct serait Mercedes, il y aurait sûrement un garde quelconque pour surveiller ses faits et gestes et probablement quelques espions à la botte de Hubert, mais le véritable responsable serait Mercedes. Une sensation glaciale se répandit dans ses entrailles tandis qu’elle montait difficilement les quelques marches menant vers sa prison dorée. Soudainement, elle avait envie de pleurer et de geindre de sa situation. Elle avait l’impression de subir une trahison de plus. C’était stupide et Ingrid fit de son mieux pour ravaler ses pensées et émotions irrationnelles sans laisser rien paraître.

Mercedes était déjà une ennemie, Félix était un ennemi, Annette, Ashe et toutes les autres personnes qui avait suivi l’Empire d’Adrestia. Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement Ingrid se sentait de nouveau trahie? Peut-être que la réalité qu’elle avait toujours cru savoir se faisait enfin sentir ou alors sa position de prisonnière, ou peut-être tout ce qu’elle avait abandonné en échouant à défendre Arianrhod, elle avait laissé tomber Faerghus, Galatae, Fhirdiad, Dimitri… Elle aurait dû mourir à Arianrhod, pourquoi était-elle encore en vie?

_Tu as une deuxième chance, saisis-la. Il n’y a pas d’honneur ou de gloire dans la mort. Simplement un souvenir que tu laisses à ceux qui te survivent. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque._

La voix de Félix retentit dans son esprit, ses paroles, un écho contradictoire à ses pensées. Une mort honorable sur le champ de bataille n’aurait-elle pas été mieux à un statut de prisonnière dans les mains de l’ennemi? Galatea était ravagé par la guerre, ses terres plus infertiles que jamais, piétinées par la botte des armées qui avait traversé ses étendues désolées. Son père s’acharnait à lui trouver un mariage satisfaisant et n’écoutait nullement ses opinions ou désirs. Elle n’était qu’une marchandise échangeable, une marchandise que peu d’homme désirait pendant la guerre, qui voulait d’une femme-chevalière qui risquait de mourir sans jamais porter d’héritier? Même avec son Emblème, la plupart des offres de mariages recevaient pour réponse d’attendre la guerre. Évidemment, si Faerghus gagnait la guerre, elle serait un trophée en plus d’une marchandise.

Ingrid grogna un peu en gravissant les quelques marches menant à sa cellulle. Byleth poussa la porte avant de l’aider à se rendre jusqu’au lit, la déposant lentement sur des draps qui semblaient propres.

« Ton repas sera apporté plus tard. Je vais aller informer l’Impératrice du changement de chambre, ainsi que Mercedes. Repose-toi. »

« Euh, Professeure? »

Byleth s’arrêta pendant qu’elle sortait et se retourna vers Ingrid avec un regard inquisiteur.

« Serait-ce trop demandé d’avoir de la lecture? »

Byleth cligna des yeux quelques fois, visage complètement neutre avant de répondre.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Ingrid répondit d’un hochement de tête et regarda la porte se fermer derrière Byleth.


	5. Thé et discussion

Ingrid pouvait enfin se déplacer sans aide et après quelques jours enfermés dans sa chambre, on lui avait donné le droit de sortir et au moins marcher un peu à l’extérieur, évidemment, il y avait toujours un garde qui la suivait partout où elle allait. Rien de surprenant là, il y avait probablement aussi un ou deux espions d’Hubert sur elle en tout temps. La chevalière avait lentement testé les limites qu’on lui avait attribué.

Le premier étage des dortoirs lui était disponible, mais elle ne pouvait pas monter au second, alors que son ancienne chambre était là, évidemment, elle se trouvait directement devant les escaliers, peut-être qu’elle n’aurait pas eu le droit d’explorer le deuxième étage. Il la laisse se promener dans les jardins près des dortoirs, mais la serre lui était interdite, probablement pour éviter qu’elle ne sabote et tue toutes les fleurs et herbes rares qui s’y trouvaient pour nuire à son ennemi. Puis, elle avait droit à la salle d’entraînement, aussi étrange que cela pu paraître. Évidemment, il n’y avait que des armes de pratique usées, elle était encore en train de récupérer de ses blessures et en plein centre de Garreg Mach, la base militaire, même si elle tentait de prendre une arme et combattre pour s’enfuir, ses chances étaient nulles.

Alors, malgré son statut de prisonnière, ses blessures qui terminaient de guérir et ce qu’elle pouvait potentiellement révéler à l’ennemi, Ingrid avait opté de reprendre sa routine habituelle, se levant avec le soleil pour s’entraîner. Il y avait quelques choses de rassurant dans la normalité de ses actions dans le tumulte de changements qui l’entourait.

Elle avait l’une des lances d’entraînement dans ses mains, la faisant tournoyer quelques fois pour s’habituer au poids. Ce n’était pas Lùin et elle était plus légère que ce qu’Ingrid préférait en combat, mai elle était bien balancée et la longueur adaptée pour elle. De plus, la légèreté empêcherait probablement son épaule de s’épuiser trop vite et reprendre graduellement de la force.

Devant la blonde se trouvait un mannequin de paille dans lequel elle frappait lentement pour commencer pour réchauffer ses muscles avant de prendre lentement en vitesse. Une dance qu’elle connaissait par cœur, elle aurait pu la performer aveugle. Ingrid n’était pas mauvaise avec les autres armes, mais sa préférence tombait sur la lance. Sa maîtrise, après toutes ses années de guerre et de pratique, rivalisait celle des maîtres et la chevalière ne laisserait pas quelques blessures la ralentir. En fait, elle avait le sentiment qu’elle avait été mieux soignée en tant que prisonnière de l’Empire qu’elle ne l’aurait été dans l’armée de Faerghus ce qui la poussait à se demander ce que Edelgard cherchait à accomplir en agissant ainsi ou à obtenir d’elle. Évidemment, après tous ces bons soins, Ingrid considérait qu’elle avait une dette envers l’Empire et son code d’honneur, autant de chevalier que personnel, la poussait à être redevable, ce qui la plaçait dans une étrange position.

Les coups contre le mannequin s’accéléraient et bientôt Ingrid sentit la brûlure familière du travail musculaire. Elle se mit à se déplacer autour du mannequin, impliquant le jeu de pieds qu’elle utiliserait si elle devait se battre au sol. Après tout, elle était peut-être une chevaucheuse de pégase en premier lieu, mais elle ne savait jamais quand elle aurait à se battre au sol.

Ingrid continua son entraînement jusqu’à ce que la douleur dans son épaule devienne autre chose que la brûlure musculaire. C’était le signe qu’elle devait arrêter de pousser, au risque d’empirer les lésions qui tentaient toujours de guérir. Elle ralentit sa cadence avant de cesser complètement ses mouvements, le souffle court et le corps couvert de sueur.

Elle observa ce qui restait du mannequin en retrouvant son souffle et posant une main sur son épaule endolorie pour la masser.

« Ingrid? »

Une voix familière d’il y a longtemps retentit derrière elle et avant même qu’Ingrid put se retourner des bras entourèrent ses épaules et elle fut tirer contre un corps chaud, l’odeur de pétales de roses envahit ses narines et des boucles chocolat tombèrent sur ses épaules.

« J’avais entendu des rumeurs, mais je n’osais pas les croire! Tu es bel et bien vivante. » L’étreinte était douce, bien que ferme puis les mains se déplacèrent pour la forcer à se tourner. « Laisse moi te voir, ma chère Ingrid. »

Et Ingrid se laissa faire, se trouvant face à face avec la diva des Aigles Noirs, toujours plus grande qu’elle, les cheveux relâchés et cascadant tout autour de ses épaules. Des yeux émeraudes expressifs l’évaluaient probablement toujours aussi. Ingrid pouvait y voir une certaine inquiétude, mais aussi une joie. Évidemment que Dorothea se ficherait qu’elles étaient ennemies. Pour une femme qui avait vécu si longtemps de sa vie sous les lumières dans la gloire et la célébrité, elle avait toujours été pragmatique et le cœur sur la main.

« Je dois dire que j’adore les cheveux courts et cette peignure. La guerre a aussi épargné ton visage, quelle chance, je n’aurais pas supporté que tu sois défigurée. » Une main se glissa sur la joue d’Ingrid et instinctivement un flot de chaleur se déversa dans ses joues tandis que Dorothea glissait sa main jusqu’à son menton pour tourner son visage de gauche à droite.

« Mmm. Oui, les années ne t’on pas fait de torts. » dit Dorothea tandis qu’Ingrid remarquait enfin une seconde personne légèrement derrière Dorothea.

Une main glissée dans sa chevelure tressée et un sourire gênée affichée sur son visage, Petra se distinguait facilement de tout autre soldat de l’armée impériale. Ingrid devinait qu’elle devait afficher beaucoup plus le style vestimentaire de Brigid que lorsqu’elles étaient étudiantes avec un code vestimentaire et ça lui allait très bien.

« Dorothea. Je pense, tu gênes Ingrid. »

« Mais je devais m’assurer qu’elle allait bien. » répondit la brunette en lâchant finalement Ingrid qui prit un pas de recul pour se ressaisir avant de finalement réussir à parler.

« Dorothea, Petra, bonjour. Hum… » Elle n’était pas certaine quoi dire d’autres, que cela faisait plaisir de les voir? Sauf que dit de cette façon ne faisait que lui rappeler sa situation qui était loin de lui faire plaisir. « Vous venez vous entraîner? »

La réponse était évidente, puisqu’elles étaient toutes dans la salle d’entrainement, mais Dorothea n’avait jamais été une fervente pratiquante du combat armé. Alors sa présence était un peu surprenante et vu sa réaction initiale à Ingrid, elle ignorait que la chevalière était là avant d’arriver donc elle n’était pas venue pour Ingrid.

« Oh, Petra me fait pratiquer le maniement d’épée, la magie est puissante, mais pas inépuisable, alors avant de me retrouver dans une situation complètement désarmée, j’ai décidé d’apprendre à utiliser au moins une arme. »

« Oui, Dorothea a de la douance avec l’épée. Elle apprend avec beaucoup de vitesse. »

Ingrid répondit d’un signe de tête, ignorant comment continuer la conversation, mais évidemment Dorothea n’avait pas la langue dans sa poche et savait naviguer les situations sociales comme un marin émérite en eau calme.

« Oh, nous devrions prendre le thé ensemble, je suggérerais bien maintenant, mais Petra est encore plus stricte que Byleth, » dit-elle en jetant un regard amusé vers l’autre femme qui répondit d’un sourire amusé à la plaisanterie. « Et puis je vois que tu t’entrainais aussi. Avais-tu terminé? Je suis certaine que Petra apprécierait une partenaire plus compétente que moi. »

« Dorothea. » interrompit Petra avec un froncement de sourcils. « Tu es très bon. Ne te… moin-estime, non. Ne te sous-estime pas. » Ses paroles étaient accompagnées d’un regard soutenu à l’intention de la chanteuse, laquelle répondit par un sourire charmeur.

« C’est ‘bonne’, Petra et je n’arrive certainement pas à la cheville d’Ingrid, sans parler que contre toi, je passe plus de temps les fesses au sol que debout. Ce serait probablement beaucoup plus intéressant pour toi contre Ingrid » avança Dorothea avec un soupir découragé. « Et elle est douée à la lance, tu pourrais te pratiquer contre un style différent au lieu de toujours te mesurer à Félix. N’est-ce pas Ingrid? »

« Heum, j’avais terminé pour aujourd’hui, mais peut-être un autre jour. » fit finalement savoir l’interpellée avec un signe de tête vers Petra qui lui répondit par un signe semblable.

La déception sur le visage de Dorothea se lu facilement. « Et moi qui avait espéré que tu me sauves. » dit-elle dramatiquement, une main portée à son front.

« Tu n’esquives l’entraînement pas, Dorothea. » ajouta Petra, visiblement amusée par les frasques de la diva.

« Très bien, j’ai compris, mais cet après-midi, tu viens prendre le thé dans ma chambre Ingrid, sans faute. C’est la même qu’il y a cinq ans. Disons, vers deux heures? Je veux absolument tout savoir sur toi et ce qui t’es arrivée ces dernières années. » Dorothea se rapprocha sans gêne, prenant la chevalière une nouvelle fois dans bras et la serrant doucement comme attentives à ses blessures. « Mais j’espère que tu te seras lavée d’ici là, je sais qu’il fait froid à Faerghus et que les bains ne sont pas toujours une bonne idée, mais tu es beaucoup plus au sud que ce pays glacé et avec tout le luxe de Garreg Mach. Alors tu n’es pas obligé de sentir comme un fermier en pleine canicule cet après-midi. Bon aller, vas-y que Petra puisse me rappeler toutes mes erreurs à l’épée. »

Dorothea la lâcha finalement avant de se tourner vers Petra et la prendre par la main pour la tirer vers les étales d’armes pour s’équiper. Ingrid alla ramasser ses vestiges d’entraînement avant de quitter la salle d’entraînement à la première chute de Dorothea au sol.

* * *

Propre et vêtue de vêtement fraîchement lavés, Ingrid se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Dorothea, hésitante. Cela ne lui ferait sûrement pas de torts faire autre chose de sa journée que de se morfondre dans sa chambre à attendre Sothis sait quoi. Peut-être que Mercedes vienne la voir encore une énième fois. Ingrid se demandait vraiment pourquoi la soignante continuait à se préoccuper d’elle. Elle n’avait plus de raison, son corps terminerait de guérir par lui-même et pourtant la prêtresse continuait à la visiter tous les matins et soirs, des visites brèves avec toujours les mêmes questions répétitives et le même sourire énigmatique. Elle n’avait jamais réussi à voir au-delà du masque de Mercedes, tout ce qu’elle savait sur l’autre femme était ce qu’elle avait osé demander et ce qu’elle avait accepté de révéler avec le temps. Ce n’était pas les questions qui manquaient aujourd’hui, mais Ingrid ne savait pas comment les poser… Pourtant, il y a cinq ans, la conversation venait si facilement entre elles, presque toujours pendant des après-midis ou des soirées autour de tasses de thé chaudes, un peu comme ce à quoi Dorothea l’avait invitée.

Une étrange nostalgie l’envahit, une tristesse profonde qui lui était familière, mais qu’elle avait appris à vivre avec. Une compagne de tous les jours depuis longtemps, elle ressentait presque la même chose quand elle sombrait dans ses pensées à propos de Glenn, après sa mort. Sauf que celle-ci était… plus poignante, plus profonde, plus récente? Ingrid n’était pas bonne avec les sentiments où les paroles. À la mort de Glenn, elle s’était enfermée pendant près d’un mois dans sa chambre, recluse du monde, se barricadant loin de tous ses amis. Elle avait lentement vécu son deuil, une émotion à la fois.

Il y a cinq ans, au début de la guerre, elle n’avait pas eu ce luxe, Dimitri avait eu besoin de tous bras armés et de ses amis qui ne l’avaient pas trahi. Dimitri était perdu dans une rage vengeresse inexplicable et Ingrid avait penser que le soutenir était la seule façon de l’aider à retrouver un peu de sa sanité d’esprit, alors elle s’était lancée corps et âme dans sa tâche de chevalière pour le Royaume de Faerghus. Oubliant ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir ou vivre. Depuis, elle n’avait guère eu de temps pour elle… Est-ce que ce répit involontaire que lui imposait sa capture la forçait enfin à faire le tri de ses émotions?

Ingrid soupira, prête à partir. Peut-être que tout ceci était une mauvaise idée. Sauf que la porte s’ouvrit devant et elle se retrouva face à face avec une Petra manifestement surprise et une Dorothea affichant une expression semblable quelques pas derrière.

« Ingrid, » prononça la première avec son léger accent brigidien. « Je quitte, Dorothea allait te chercher, mais tu es là. J’ai des responsabilités à accomplir. » Elle se tourna vers la diva. « Je te rega- verrai plus tard. »

Dorothea lui sourit chaleureusement posant une main sur son épaule avant de la glisser le long de son bras et serrer sa main. « Oui, bien sûr. » Elle la tira vers elle pour donner un baiser sur la joue, puis elle laissa Petra partir avant de se tourner vers Ingrid qui n’était pas qu’un peu rouge du visage après cette scène, les yeux levés vers le ciel pour tenter de leur laisser leur intimité. « Oh Ingrid, chérie, ne sois pas gênée. Les gens de Faerghus sont si pudiques, ce n’était rien. Par moment, je me demande si Sylvain est vraiment originaire de Faerghus, mais j’imagine qu’il était l’exception. » Dorothea lui ouvrit grand la porte, laissant le chemin ouvert, un bras l’invitant à entrer dans la chambre.

Se reprenant et forçant la chaleur qui s’était accumulée dans son visage à le quitter, Ingrid répondit à l’invitation d’un pas lent. Ses yeux examinant la chambre quand la voix de Dorothea l’amena à se retourner, elle bloquait le chemin au garde qui lui était assigné pour la journée.

« Oh, c’est un temps privé que je veux, donc pas de garde, vous pouvez monter la garde l’extérieur de la chambre, » avança la brunette, stoppant le garde net alors qu’il tentait de garder ses yeux sur Ingrid.

« Mais, Miss Arnault- » tenta-t-il de contredire sans succès.

« Pas de ‘mais’. C’est ma chambre et puis où voulez-vous qu’elle s’enfuie? Elle est avec l’un des soldats d’élite de Sa Majesté, vous surveillez la porte extérieure et il n’y que la fenêtre. Si cela vous cause toujours problème, vous pouvez toujours tenter d’en parler avec l’Impératrice ou son conseiller, Hubert? » Ingrid vit le garde frissonner visiblement à la mention du bras droit d’Edelgard. « Je me demande bien s’ils vont apprécier être dérangé pour une futilité comme celle-ci. » Dorothea souleva un sourcil, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, mettant le soldat au défi.

« Très bien Miss Arnault, je vais attendre à l’extérieur, » dit-il en reculant d’un pas.

« Voilà je savais bien que l’on pouvait trouver un terrain d’entente. » La voix de la chanteuse était mielleuse tandis qu’elle refermait la porte et se tournait finalement vers Ingrid. « Je te dis, ces jeunes gardes, tout pour les ordres et aucune jugeotte. Installe-toi, je t’en prie. » invita Dorothea en posant une main sur l’épaule d’Ingrid la forçant à se tourner vers le reste de la pièce.

Ingrid connaissait bien les chambres des éléves-officiers de Garreg Mach, elles étaient toutes faites sur le même modèle, celle de Dorothea ne faisait pas exception. Les seules différences étaient en général les touches personnelles apporté par l’occupant de la pièce. La chambre de Dorothea était en ordre, mais les pots de fleurs qui avaient autrefois été remplis par les plantes offertes par les nombreux prétendants de la diva étaient maintenant vides, mornes à travers la chambre. Il restait quelques livres, le bureau et des chandelles éparpillées. La petite cheminée pour garder la pièce au chaud pendant les mois les plus froids de l’année. Une théière chauffait sur la petite table de chevet amenée au centre de la pièce entre le lit et la chaise tirée du bureau pour faire un espace de partage improvisé. Quelques pâtisseries étaient aussi posées sur la table, une denrée rare en temps de guerre où les ingrédients étaient généralement réservés pour nourrir l’armée, les repas sans goûts et ordinaires. Seulement quelques pâtisseries étaient un luxe sans pareil. Ingrid ne pouvait pas se rappeler à quand remontait la dernière fois qu’elle en avait mangées. Ou même vues.

« Assieds toi Ingrid! Et sers-toi, pas de gêne. Aller. » Dorothea lui montra la chaise tandis qu’elle prenait place sur le lit, se penchant pour soulever la théière et les servir. L’odeur de pommes s’éleva dans l’air alors que le liquide doré remplissait les tasses tour à tour.

Ingrid fit comme lui indiquait Dorothea et s’assit dans la chaise de bois en silence. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la petite table et la tasse fumante se demandant une nouvelle fois si la conversation à venir était une bonne idée. Dorothea n’avait jamais été duplice, en fait, Ingrid se rappelait surtout sa bonté, son empathie, de même que son honnêteté, mais elle était aussi une actrice dans l’âme. Il n’était pas si difficile de s’imaginer que tout ceci n’était qu’un acte pour obtenir des informations d’Ingrid, pour Edelgard.

La diva sourit chaleureusement à Ingrid, ses yeux inquisiteurs, la chevalière se tenait un peu trop rigide sur la chaise, les mains posées sur les genoux et le regard fuyant.

« Oh, mais relaxe un peu Ingrid, ce n’est pas un interrogatoire comme tu dois le penser. Je suis simplement heureuse de te voir en vie et en santé, peut-être un peu trop maigre par exemple. Tu manges bien? »

La blonde fixa son regard sur Dorothea, réfléchissant à sa réponse, la question semblait anodine, mais…

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement avant de détourner le regard de nouveau comme Dorothea soulevait un sourcil incertain. « J’ai eu beaucoup de missions et… la nourriture n’est pas des meilleures en mission. » admit-elle finalement. Il y avait plus, Faerghus n’avait pas des terres fertiles et la guerre rendait l’agriculture encore plus pauvre et les échanges commerciaux étaient pratiquement inexistants, alors la nourriture était rare, plusieurs endroits frôlaient la famine même avec l’aide de Firdhiad, mais Ingrid ne voulait pas révéler ce genre de choses si l’armée impériale l’ignorait toujours.

« Oh, alors ne te gêne pas de te servir, aller prends une pâtisserie, ma chère. » Dorothea appuya ses mots en prenant l’une des dites pâtisseries et la tendant à Ingrid. « Reprendre un peu de poids ne te fera pas de tort, tes joues semblent un peu creuses et tu es encore en guérison, non? Manuela dit toujours qu’il faut bien se nourrir pour bien guérir, alors mange. »

Ingrid prit la brioche avec ses deux mains et prit une bouchée sous le regard insistant de la chanteuse, les joues légèrement empourprées. La brioche était fraîche et semblait fondre sur sa langue, le goût de sucré et cannelle creusant l’appétit plus qu’Ingrid ne s’y était attendue. Avalant rapidement sa première bouchée, elle en prit une autre, puis une autre, finissant le tout en trois bouchées provoquant un rire de Dorothea qui la fit rougir de plus belle.

« Eum, pardon. »

« Il n’y a pas de quoi t’excuser, je me souviens de ton appétit. Je suis heureuse que ça n’est pas changer. »

« Oui, euh, merci. »

« Alors, dis-moi tout. » Ingrid leva les yeux vers Dorothea qui la fixait le regard pétillant. « Comment tu vas? Je ne vois pas de bagues à ton doigt, alors j’imagine que ton père ne t’as toujours pas marié. Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un? »

« Euh… Non, personne. » Ingrid passa une main sur sa nuque mal à l’aise. « J’ai convaincu mon père d’attendre la fin de la guerre avant de continuer avec les propositions et arrangements pour un mariage. Tout est si… incertain. » Après tout, elle était prisonnière de l’ennemie présentement et peu d’hommes recherchaient une femme guerrière. De toute façon, elle était plus que satisfaite avec son rôle de chevalier.

« Oh, vraiment personne? J’aurais été certaine que depuis… tout le temps, tu aurais quelqu’un. Il n’y a rien avec Sylvain? Ou… Dimitri? » Dorothea bougea ses sourcils suggestivement.

Le commentaire la fit promptement rougir et bafouiller avant qu’Ingrid arrive à sortir un ‘non’ définitif.

« Jamais. J’ai grandi avec eux, ça serait… étrange. Non, il n’y a personne. » Étrangement, ses mots, pourtant dit avec conviction, sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Il n’y avait personne, pas depuis la défaite de l’Église à Garreg Mach. Avant… eh bien, elle évitait d’y penser, mais peut-être qu’il y avait une certaine chevelure blonde qui… Ah non, elle n’y penserait pas. C’était il y a longtemps et il était trop tard aujourd’hui.

« Ah, j’espérais que tu me distraies plus. Il y a amplement de choses qui se passent ici, mais c’est toutes d’anciennes nouvelles. T’avoir ici me donnait une chance d’avoir des potins frais d’ailleurs. Aller tu n’as rien? »

« Désolé… » avança Ingrid refusant de regarder. « Mais Sylvain va plutôt bien et il n’a pas tellement changer. »

« Oh toujours à courir après toutes les femmes qu’il voit? » Dorothea rit un peu, « certaines choses ne changeront probablement jamais. » Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer un peu plus calme et triste. « Je suis heureuse qu’il y ait un peu de normalité. »

Ingrid ne put qu’acquiescer. Avant, le comportement de Sylvain la frustrait, surtout qu’elle devait toujours passer derrière lui pour réparer ses gaffes, mais dans les dernières années, à être sans cesse partie en mission et revenir pour encore un drame qu’il avait causé. Il y avait un certain confort, même si elle voulait parfois s’arracher les cheveux. La familiarité de telles actions lui rappelait un temps plus tranquille, même s’il pourrait bien finir par trouver une femme. Ingrid serait aussi heureuse pour lui et elle pourrait profiter du calme du château entre les missions plutôt que tenter de réparer les pots cassés.

« Oui, je ne pense pas qu’il change un jour. J’espère tout de même qu’il finisse par trouver chaussure à son pied. »

« Oh, mais j’espère que tu trouveras aussi quelqu’un. Tu es bien trop belle pour rester seule toute ta vie Ingrid. S’il n’y a personne à Faerghus, peut-être que tu pourrais regarder ailleurs, non? »

« Quoi?! »

« Malheureusement, je suis prise maintenant. » La diva afficha un grand sourire, plus grand que ce qu’elle avait affiché depuis le début de la rencontre, les yeux pétillants.

« Ça devrait aller. Je n’ai jamais été intéressée, je pense que j’avais été assez claire. Et puis… Toi et Petra? »

Ingrid n’était pas vraiment une commère, elle ne cherchait pas à savoir les dernières nouvelles de qui sortaient avec qui et qui avait trompés qui, mais… Dorothea avait l’air si heureuse, qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de questionner.

La brunette répondit d’abord avec un soupir satisfait avant de parler. « Oui, honnêtement, je ne l’avais pas vu venir. Avec tout, » elle fit un signe tournoyant de la main, « ce qui se passe, j’avais un peu abandonné. La guerre n’est pas fait pour moi, mais je n’abandonnerai pas Edie. Petra… a été un peu la bénédiction dans tout ce chaos. Un baume sur mon âme à vif. Si ça n’avait pas été d’elle, j’aurais probablement lentement flétrie. »

« C’est toi qui a fait les premiers pas ou… »

« Oh, c’est Petra. J’étais bien trop aveugle pour la voir venir. Je pense que je m’étais résolue à faire le reste de ma vie seule. Après toutes mes recherches ici et la guerre… Mais non, Petra a fait savoir ses sentiments. Nous avons prévu d’aller à Brigid après la guerre. Elle me montre lentement sa langue. »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi Dorothea. » Et Ingrid le pensait vraiment. L’amour n’avait jamais été un objectif pour Ingrid. Le mariage était une obligation pour sauver sa famille, peut-être qu’avec de la chance, elle trouverait l’amour dans l’arrangement marital que son père organiserait.

« Et toi, avec cette guerre, tu es enfin une chevalière, ton rêve s’est réalisée, non? »

Sur ses paroles, Ingrid se renfrogna un peu.

« Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas- »

« Non, ça va. J’ai effectivement pu faire un serment à Dimitri, mais… eh bien, les histoires négligent de mentionner la véritable réalité de la guerre et… Dimitri n’est plus celui qu’il était. »

« Oui. Nous avons eu des rapports jusqu’ici. Est-ce vraiment si… »

« Je pense, oui. Il… Il vit dans le passé. Il s’est renfermé et coupé de moi et Sylvain. Il refuse d’écouter qui que ce soit. Il ne vit que pour la vengeance. »

« Et il est persuadé qu’Edie est la responsable des malheurs du passé. »

Ingrid hocha simplement de la tête en regardant ses pieds. Peut-être qu’elle n’aurait pas dû dire de telles choses. Dimitri est son Roi. Elle lui avait juré allégeance et pourtant, plus la guerre progressait en leur défaveur et plus il s’ancrait dans sa folie. Faerghus serait détruit pour sa folie. Arianrhod avait tombé. Si la Dame d’Argent n’avait pu tenir face aux forces impériales, alors il ne resterait qu’un assaut frontal avec les forces réunies de Faerghus et l’Église.

Un silence inconfortable s’installa entre les deux femmes, la tension dans l’air était lourde et aucune des deux ne cherchaient à la briser. Il n’y avait pas de paroles suffisantes. Le silence s’étira encore un long moment avant que Dorothea ne reprenne la parole.

« Je suis désolée, je n’aurais pas dû apporter ce sujet. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je tente de récupérer des informations. Je voulais vraiment simplement rattraper un peu les nouvelles et passer du temps avec toi, après tout cela fait si longtemps… À vrai dire, je m’inquiétais pour toi, même pour Sylvain. Nous avons tous étudié ensemble et enfin, te savoir relativement sauve ici était un soulagement. »

Ingrid releva son regard pour observer Dorothea qui refusait de la regarder maintenant. Elles avaient été bonnes amies à l’époque de l’académie.

« Je, j’aimerais que les choses soient différentes. » admit finalement Ingrid à son tour. « La guerre, je ne comprends pas comment… Enfin, je sais que Edelgard à déclarer, mais… Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas. Que je ne comprends pas. Je sais qu’Edelgard ne voulait pas se mettre Dimitri à dos, mais il est convaincu qu’elle est malfaisante et je pense que Rhea encourage ce côté de lui. »

« Ingrid… Je sais que tu es loyale à ton pays et qu’il te serait impossible de briser ta parole, mais comment fais-tu pour obéir à Dimitri en sachant que c’est probablement Rhea qui tire les cordes? En sachant ce qu’elle est. Tu as vu le même monstre que nous… »

La chevalière baissa les yeux sur la tasse entre ses mains, le thé refroidissait et elle avait à peine passer à travers la moitié de sa tasse.

« Je ne voulais pas croire qu’elle était un monstre. Après tout, les écrits de Seiros racontent une bête immaculée envoyée par la Déesse pour protéger et aider l’humanité… Je ne pensais pas, je ne savais pas. Vous accompagner aurait signifier trahir Faerghus, trahir ma famille. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je n’ai rien fait et en ce faisant, j’ai pris ma décision. Je sais que Sylvain est resté en arrière pour moi aussi. »

« Oui, je n’avais pas pensé à tout cela. » admit Dorothea. « Pour moi, ma vie était dans l’Empire. Edie a révolutionné le monde, mais j’imagine que je devais moins abandonner que vous pour cette révolution. » Elle resta silencieuse un moment. « Cela me fait voir d’un œil différent ceux qui nous ont rejoint de la classe des Lions Bleus. »

« Eh bien, Félix avait toujours proclamé haut et fort son dédain pour Dimitri depuis quelques années. Le sobriquet qu’il lui donnait était assez éloquent. Le Prince Bestial. Il n’a jamais adhéré au concept de chevalerie, surtout depuis la mort de Glenn. » Ingrid prit une profonde avant de continuer, mentionner Glenn la troublait toujours un peu, même après toutes ses années. « Pour Ashe, il était en colère contre l’Église depuis la mort de Lonato, alors j’imagine que c’était le chemin le plus simple pour lui. Annette a suivi Mercedes et Mercedes… » Sa gorge se serra à la mention de la guérisseuse. Évidemment, la trahison de Mercedes avait été celle qui lui avait fait le plus mal. Elle l’avait suppliée de ne pas suivre Edelgard, que c’était de la folie et pourtant elle lui avait tourné le dos, prétextant soutenir la vision de la nouvelle Impératrice, qu’elle voulait bâtir un meilleur monde pour elle-même et pour Ingrid aussi. Ingrid n’avait pas compris. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. La blonde prit une seconde inspiration profonde pour se calmer. « Mercedes est dans l’Empire, j’imagine que sa loyauté y était encore… »

Dorothea prit un air pensif. « Mmm, je ne pense pas. Moi et Mercie ne sommes pas les plus proches, alors je ne voudrais pas sembler présomptueuse, mais elle ne m’a pas donné l’impression d’avoir une loyauté précisément à l’Empire. Peut-être à Edie, mais plutôt à la personne qu’Edie est, pas à l’Impératrice. Je pourrais me tromper, mais depuis le début de la guerre, elle ne s’est jamais arrêtée à simplement soigner nos soldats. Elle a toujours soigné tout le monde qu’elle pouvait. »

Le visage d’Ingrid s’illumina d’un sourire doux et tendre à ses paroles.

« C’est bien elle. Elle m’a toujours dit qu’elle voulait aider les gens. Elle pensait rejoindre l’Église pour ça, mais, visiblement, elle a décidé autrement. » Et de nouveau, ce goût amer dans sa bouche, cette constriction dans sa poitrine. Ses traits se renfrognèrent un moment avant de remarquer que Dorothea la regardait étrangement. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? » questionna Ingrid.

Le regard de Dorothea s’illumina d’une lueur taquine que la chevalière reconnaissait bien malgré les années. Dorothea porta une main à son menton, comme si elle réfléchissait. « Tu es… Certaine, que personne ne t’intéresse? »

« Qu-quoi?! Mais je t’ai déjà dit que non. Même si j’aurais voulu, j’étais toujours partie en mission et je n’avais ni le temps, ni l’énergie en dehors des missions. »

« Oh, il n’y a peut-être personne depuis le début de la guerre, mais peut-être avant ça… Je ne sais pas, mais comme Mercie, vous étiez très proche à l’Académie. » Le sourire espiègle de la chanteuse s’agrandissait à chaque parole et ses yeux scintillaient de plus en plus.

De son côté, Ingrid était devenue aussi rouge qu’une tomate. « C-c-c-c’est absurde. Complètement ridicule. » Elle détourna le regard, observant le plafond de la petite pièce tandis qu’un rire cristallin retentissait.

« Oh Ingrid, tu ne changeras jamais. Ne change jamais, » elle marqua une pause pour finalement s’arrêter de rire. « Mais sérieusement, as-tu considéré l’idée? Je ne t’avais jamais vu parler avec autant de tendresse de quelqu’un. Seulement les rares fois que tu mentionnais Glenn et je pense que c’était plutôt par nostalgie. Tu as une chance présentement, tu devrais en profiter. »

Le visage d’Ingrid chauffait, elle avait l’impression qu’elle pourrait prendre feu à n’importe quel moment et rien n’était pour s’améliorer plus Dorothea parlait. « J’ai dit que n-non, c’est absurde. »

« Pourtant, je me souviens m’être posée la question quand nous étions à l’Académie et te connaissant, les chances que tu l’aies réalisé à l’époque sont pratiquement nulle, mais je ne pense pas non plus que tu aies laissé tomber tes senti- »

Ingrid se leva soudainement, frappant bruyamment ses mains contre la petite table improvisée. « S-s-s-s- Arrête, c’est complètement ridicule. Complètement faux. » La rougeur qui avait envahi son visage s’était approfondi de plusieurs teintes et elle semblait presque avoir le souffle. « Je, je dois être ailleurs, merci pour le thé. »

Et sur ses paroles, Ingrid quitta la pièce d’un pas vif, ouvrant et fermant la porte rapidement et laissant une Dorothea surprise, mais qui se reprit avant de laisser sortir d’une voix douce : « Oh, Ingrid… Tu es toujours aussi obstinée. Peut-être que je devrais t’aider un peu? »


End file.
